kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Taisho Secret
About 'Taisho Secrets '''are fun facts or comedic rumors related to their respective episode of the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime. They appear at the end of almost every episode after a short, cute/comedic scene with two characters, mainly Tanjiro and Nezuko. After the secret, the next episode's name is previewed.''Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 2Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 3Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 4Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 5Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 6Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 7Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 8Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 9Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 10Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 11Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 12Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 13Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 14Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 15 Secrets Episode 1 No secret; the now common Taisho secret scene is replaced with the viewer's first look at the opening. Episode 2 Tanjiro almost reveals Urokodaki's age but is cut off when the manga drawn Urokodaki asks him whether he would prefer nikujaga or oden for dinner. Episode 3 Tanjiro states that he heard Urokodaki wears a mask because demons would make fun of him because his face "looked too kind". Episode 4 Tanjiro states that it's rumored Zenitsu came to Final Selection because his master slapped him when he refused to attend. Episode 5 No secret; Tanjiro's kasugaigarasu crow interrupts him by ordering him to go to his next mission. Episode 6 Tanjiro states that the Swamp Demon intensely ground his teeth as a human as well. Episode 7 Tanjiro states that the udon stand owner from this episode was born and raised in Asakusa and he continues to make udon in Asakusa because he loves it so much. Episode 8 Unlike other episodes where Tanjiro opens with the comedic scene and does the Taisho secret afterward, he immediately begins with the secret. He states that Yushiro's hobby is to write in his "Lady Tamayo journal" and writes 7-10 pages daily. Following this, he opens the journal and reads two entries, both hinting at Yushiro's obsession for Tamayo. Tanjiro stops in the middle of the second entry and dismisses it. Episode 9 Tanjiro states that on the night Yahaba and Susamaru went to attack Tamayo's house, it was the first time those two had met and they had befriended each other by chatting on their way there. Episode 10 Tanjiro states that all the kasugaigarasu crows have names and that his crow is named Matsuemon Tennouji. Episode 11 In this episode, Nezuko is switched out for Zenitsu. Tanjiro states that Zenitsu becomes self-conscious in front of girls. Episode 12 Tanjiro runs out of time to tell the secret as he is occupied cheering on Nezuko. Episode 13 Tanjiro states that Kyogai was a fan of "The Legend of the Eight Samurai" and he was working on his own biography. Episode 14 The Taisho Secret section is switched out for a new end scene called Tales of a Demon Slayer Academy. This section is a twist on the major characters as they are thrown into a typical anime high school setting with Giyu as their teacher. Episode 15 Tanjiro and Nezuko are switched out for Zenitsu and his kasugaigarasu sparrow. The sparrow states that his name is Ukogi because that's his favorite food, but Zenitsu only feeds him beans. References Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 2Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 3Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 4Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 5Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 6Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 7Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 1Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 8Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 9Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 10Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 11Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 12Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 13Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 14Kimetsu no Yaiba Anime: Episode 15